sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchancia Castle
Enchancia Castle"Finding Clover", season 1, episode 13."Minding the Manor", season 3, episode 5. is where the royal family of the kingdom of Enchancia live. It is presided over by King Roland II and his second wife, Queen Miranda. Princess Amber, and Prince James have lived there since birth, and Princess Sofia has lived there since her mother married Roland. , season 0, episode 0. Staff * Andre (chef)"Gizmo Gwen", season 2, episode 9. * Armstrong (ice sculptor)"Tea For Too Many", season 1, episode 18. * Baileywick (steward) * Cedric (sorcerer) * Gwen (inventor, formerly kitchen maid) * Madame Collette (dressmaker)"Four's a Crowd", season 1, episode 24. * Marcie (handmaiden) * Myles (constable of royal guard)"The Amulet of Avalor", season 1, episode 14. * Suzette (handmaiden) * Violet (handmaiden)"Baileywick's Day Off", season 1, episode 9. Former staff: * Count Barnstorm (stable master, resigned)"Best in Air Show", season 3, episode 20. * Goodwyn (sorcerer, retired)"Cedric's Apprentice", season 1, episode 4. Stable * Minimus History Early history The castle was old with many secrets, one of them being that 's bedroom, originally Duchess Matilda's room, had a tiny hole leading to a river boat ride to the Secret Library, which contained unfinished books of lives that needed helping."The Secret Library", season 3, episode 10. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 106. "The Shy Princess" ** 107. ** 109. "Baileywick's Day Off" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" (drawing) ** 111. "The Little Witch" ** 113. "Finding Clover" ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 115. "The Buttercups" ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" ** 119. "Princess Butterfly" ** 120. "Great Aunt-Venture" ** 121. "The Baker King" ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 124. "Four's a Crowd" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. ** 204. "Mom's the Word" ** 205. "The Silent Knight" ** 206. "Enchanted Science Fair" ** 207. "King for a Day" ** 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" ** 210. "Sofia the Second" ** 211. "Ghostly Gala" ** 213. "Mystic Meadows" ** 215. "The Emerald Key" ** 216. "The Princess Stays in the Picture" (flashback) ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 218. "Baileywhoops" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 220. "Substitute Cedric" ** 222. "Minimus is Missing" ** 223. "Clover Time" ** 225. "The Littlest Princess" ** 226. "In a Tizzy" ** 227. "Buttercup Amber" ** 228. "Carol of the Arrow" ** 229. "Sidekick Clio" ** 301. "New Genie on the Block" ** 306. "The Fliegel Has Landed" ** 307. "Cedric Be Good" ** 310. "The Secret Library" ** 312. "Bunny Swap" ** 314. "Gone With the Wand" ** 321. "Her Royal Spyness" ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor ** 323. "The Tale of the Noble Knight" ** 326. "Hexley Hall" ** 328. "Royal Vacation" ** 330. "The Princess Prodigy" ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** 402. "The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch" ** 403. "The Crown of Blossoms" ** 405. "The Mystic Isles" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. number). "The Birthday Wish" ** 410. "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist" ** Season 4. (unknown ep. prod. number) "Through the Looking Back Glass" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Too Cute to Spook" ** 415. "Ivy's True Colors" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "In Cedric We Trust" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "A Royal Wedding" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 69. Notes/trivia * The castle is in the back of the credits of almost every episode of the end credits to Sofia the First. References }} Category:Locations